Duel Camp!
by Magic Merlin the Tea Boy
Summary: The Gang is off to a special camp of Duel Monsters! But who gave them the invitations?? Why is Yami always off in the woods?? Where is Joey stashing all of his sugar?? And can Seto escape the girls!!


   Duel Camp

  The Gang is off to a special camp for Duel Monsters! But who gave them the invitations?? Why is Yami always off in the woods?? Where is Joey stashing all of his sugar?? And can Seto escape the girls!!

***

  This is my fist fic, so please go easy on me. And I own NOTHING!!! Except tea!!!!! @_@ SO NO SUING!! YA HERE!!??? BE GONE WITH YE!!! *is in a puff of evil smoke* *COUGH* ….Ga….screw that…*walks away*

***

  Yugi bobbed his head slightly as his eyelids drooped in weariness as the last period of the day went in an extremely slow pace. This was the last day of school, and in a few long awaited minutes, it will be summer! Yugi didn't get a lot of sleep last night since Yami was prancing about the house and barking orders…Yugi thought that summer made the spirit a bit stranger than usual since he was starting to make anklets out of paper and glue them on himself, then rant about something in Egyptian….

  Must be a sign of a heat wave…

*RIIIIIIIIIING*

   Yugi awoke suddenly when he heard the bell, then realized school was over! He jumped from his seat and ran for the door to meet up with his friends. 

  " Hey, Joey!" Yugi called while waving at the tall blonde. Joey was sitting in the steps of the school talking to Tea, Tristian, and Ryou when he turned his head to see Yugi from the doors. " 'Eh, Yug'!" Joey greeted. Yugi smiled, then took a step forward. But that certain step made him trip on something.

 With his arms flailing around, Yugi staggered forward, trying to keep balance, but then tumbled down the steps and crashed right into poor, unsuspecting Ryou! (A/N: Don't yell at me for that, Amanda! ^^;) And sent the both of them down to land on the cement ground. The two hikaris then groaned in pain.

 " Are you two alright?" Tea asked. 

Ryou and Yugi slowly got up, rubbing an arm or a head. " Yeah…" They chimed, then they all heard chuckling from above. 

" Really, Yugi. I thought you'd see that coming," Bakura smirked while his other sighed. " Bakura, please apologize to Yugi," Ryou asked his dark. Bakura put a hand to his chin to look like he was thinking. " Hmm…No."

  When he said that, the puzzle from around Yugi's neck started to glow, then the Pharaoh zapped out of the puzzle. Yami glared up at Bakura, then stormed over to him. " Apologize to my Aibou, thief!!" Yami demanded.

  " Uh…Yami, it's really not a big deal…" Yugi said, but his dark wasn't listening.

 " No way! It was his fault that he wasn't looking," Bakura spat, crossing his arms. " Well, it was YOUR fault that he tripped!! So say you're sorry or I'll suck your brains out and feed them to the flying hippos!!" Everyone stared blankly at him. 

  Joey leaned down to Yugi. " Is he high on somethin'?" he whispered. Yugi shrugged. 

" Then I'd broil you and let George eat you!!" Yami gasped. " Not George!!"

   " I guess it's a yami drug thing…" Yugi muttered.

 " …Or just an idiot thing…" Seto mumbled from behind Yugi, Ryou, and Joey, making Joey jump. " Hey! Don't sneak up on us like that, Kaiba!!" Joey screeched. Seto rolled his eyes. " Whatever. Do they do this all the time?"

  " I think it has something to do with the weather…" Ryou said. " Hmm. Well, I'm not going to pine over that. I'm just here to give you these." Seto then pulled out five green envelops from his jacket. " I have no idea as to how they ended up in my locker, but these are for you…" He then handed them to the three. 

  Ryou then looked up at the arguing spirits. " Um, Bakura?" 

 " What is it?!" The albino thief called while giving Yami a painful noogie. " …You have an invitation…"

   " Yeah, so do you, Yami!" Yugi piped up. The two yamis then went to snatch their invitations with their names on them, then opened them.

_   ' You are invited to attend the fist ever Duel Monster camp where the best duelists enhance their skills through our rigorous training programs to become the ultimate Duel Monster Champions! You will spend the summer at our camp learning and perfecting what it means to duel! So go to the corner 45th street and Maple lane at eight 'o clock on Saturday morning to wait for the bus to pick you up! We'll be waiting!'_

   Bakura raised an eyebrow. " …I'm already a kick ass duelist! Why would I go to this?"

Tea frowned a bit. " Hey, how come we didn't get invitations?" Seto laughed. " Isn't it obvious? You couldn't fight your way out of a hallway, let alone a camp!" Then Tea started to yell at Kaiba that she could…then went into that friendship speech, while the billionaire went into his subconscious where he lied on the beech while Joey was being chased by a hungry shark in the water….

  Tristian then puffed up his cheeks. " That sucks…Oh well! I can spend the summer with Serenity!" He then acquired a perverted grin while Joey looked like he was going to do more than kill the guy. 

  " The chiwawa's sister got an invitation as well," Kaiba said. Joey looked at Seto. " She can duel?"

" Apparently…How else would she get one of these things, dumbass?" Yugi and Ryou then tried to hold Joey back as he started yelling death threats at Seto and tried to thrash over to the Kaiba. Tea looked appalled. " Come on Tristian, let's go!" She then grabbed the pervert by the arm and stormed off….

   ….Only to be ran over by a car. Oh well.

 The boys then grinned happily now that the perverted guy with the scary hair and the sluttish girl with her stupid friendship and teamwork speeches were more than likely dead. 

   " Well, I think I'm going to go!" Yugi announced. Everyone else nodded their heads except Joey. " Wait…I'll miss my Saturday morning cartoons!!" He whined. " I don't want to miss Sailor Moon!!!" 

  ***

Well, R&R please! And Please, no flames! *Sips some tea, then gets smashed by a truck with Joey in it*

Joey: …Hmmm…*sips some cola* 


End file.
